Open Arms
by Emikolve1617
Summary: After Two years Jack feels guilty for leaving Yusei the only man that he ever loved. Will Jack and Yusei make up as friends or more then just friends? Warning: Yaoi, Kingcrabshipping, Edited Enjoy!


_**I have this for a while so I decide to write this because I think Kingcrabshipping needs more love ^^ while I was listening "Open Arms" by Journey I think that's how Jack Atlas feels about Yusei Fudo so Enjoy!**_

_**Caution: This is a YAOI means BOY X BOY if you don't like don't read those of you that love Yaoi/Kingcrabshipping ENJOY~~ **_

Jack was standing outside of the balcony looking at the stars and there's someone in his mind that drive him crazy. He has raven hair with golden highlights, he wear a red symbol black tank top shirt with black skinny jeans along with some light brown boots also has beautiful blue eyes and now. He has a golden mark on his right side of his face and that someone is Yusei Fudo.

Jack and Yusei have been friends since they were children at the Orphanage since Yusei's parents died along with Jack's parents since then Jack is afraid that his friend won't feel the same way as he does. "Yusei . . . I want to know . . . Do you still feel the same way too ."Jack, though. Jack walked back inside as he was getting ready to go to bed. Yusei was the only thing in Jack's mind. Jack just wanted to hold Yusei close to him so Yusei can hear the sweet beatings that Jack had for so long since they broken apart for two years.

Those two years have been too long for Jack, he knew that what he did was wrong to leave his friend behind Jack just wants to take it all back, all the regrets, all the lies, all the love he had lost from Yusei. Jack was changing in his black tank top and a light soft sleeping pants as he went to his bed. "Yusei . . .please, forgive me for what I done . . "After he says with tears in his violet eyes and let the sleep take over.

_**-4 hours later- **_

For some reason, jack didn't sleep for long Jack went outside to the balcony once more standing looking toward the shining ocean with the sound of the ocean waving than shocked that he saw Yusei at the beach. Jack give his cell phone to call Yusei but he just remembers that Yusei's phone was destroyed during their last Duel. "Yusei! Yusei!?" Jack called out to yusei but it was all in Jack's head. Jack run to his room to the building and to the beach. Yusei looks at the moon the ocean was beautiful at night than day. The moon shines to the ocean and the stars shine in Jack's eyes as he ran, he finally got to Yusei for some reason Yusei was crying.

"Yusei why are you crying?" Said Jack

"***sniff** . . . It's just that. . . .I'm all alone without you, it's like I'm not complete . . ."

Yusei fell into his knees to the sand as tears travel down in his face. Jack was to Yusei's level until he pitted on top on Yusei. Yusei was flushing a cherry red color but Jack was looking at Yusei's beautiful blue eyes that remind him the ocean. Jack then kisses Yusei, jack made the kiss deeper as he hears Yusei's beautiful moans.

"Jack . . . Why did you kiss me I thought you hated me . . ."

Yusei soft voice became quite Jack want to hear Yusei's voice once more. "I don't hate you its just I hate that everybody pull us apart, Yusei I will always be your friend no matter what and I never got the chance to tell you that . . . I love you." Yusei was shocked. "That's right Yusei I had always loved you ever since I met you."

" Yusei . . ."

Jack came close to Yusei's face to his lips.

" Jack. . . ."

As the two teens kissed again, they made the kiss deep as moans were heard from Yusei as Jack broke the kiss "Yusei . . . let's go to my place shell we." Jack said it was his sexy Australian accent. "Sure Jack ." Yusei got up as Jack lifted him up in bridal style as Yusei was flushing."Jaaaacck!"

"Be careful babe I got you."

-In Jack's room-

Jack and Yusei continuing their kiss, Jack loves Yusei's soft tan cherry lips he wanted to kiss even more. Jack broke the kiss as he take off his tank top shirt grabs Yusei's hand to his cheats. "Yusei, can you feel it?" Jack looked into Yusei's eyes " Yes . . . yes, I do . . . Jack, you feel this way about me?" Yusei blushed and look back up to Jack' eyes. Yusei knows that he loves Jack and Jack loves him Yusei didn't know what to say to Jack.

"Yusei . . . As long as I could remember that the last time I saw you . . .It's been two years . . . .and." Yusei pulls his finger on Jack's lips,"Its okay Jack, it's my fault anyway I should have pay more attention to you more than my work and friends I'm sorry Jack" Yusei kiss Jack lightly than Jack deepens the kiss, Jack takes all of Yusei's clothes off to see the beautiful tanned body. "Jack wait! That's not fair I'm the only one naked" Yusei said as Jack take off his pants along with his boxers. "There's see Yusei we're equal now my koi" Jack smiled at Yusei

"Come here you." Jack kisses Yusei as Jack begin to pleasure his lover after he was on top of Yusei, Jack whisper in Yusei's ear "You're going to enjoy this as much as I do." Jack and Yusei made love all night.

When morning came up to rise Yusei was fast asleep and Jack was cuddling Yusei up of warmth Jack close his eyes when he heard Yusei whisper "I love you, Jack."

"I love you too Yusei" as they let the sleep take over.


End file.
